In order to maintain healthy plants and/or a healthy garden it is essential that the plants and/or vegetation receive a steady and regulated supply of water and/or other nutrients. For example, it is well known in the horticulture industry that an inadequate supply of water and other nutrients will often cause plants to become weak and malnourished and, in extreme cases, may lead to plant death. It is also well known that an oversupply of water and other nutrients can also attribute to plant death and/or plant disease.
Thus, it is essential that a proper and regulated amount of water and nutrients be supplied to a plant in order to assure healthy and succulent plant growth.
Several devices have been introduced in the past which control the amount of water and other nutrients supplied to plants and other vegetation. For example, it is known in the art to irrigate plants and vegetation utilizing one or in some cases a series of perforated pipes, capillary elements and/or automatic sprinkling systems. By and large, these systems involve relatively expensive piping, complex timing systems and installation and maintenance charges. Moreover, in some cases, these systems simply wet the plant itself rather than the ground surface and/or the plant's root system. Further, many of these systems are impractical especially for watering household potted plants and/or small gardens which generally only require regulated manual watering in order to assure healthy plant growth.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a simple, yet effective, automatic irrigation system which solves many of the problems noted above.